


[podfic] an odd carriage

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Literary RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WELL, said Death. YOU WROTE A VERY LOVELY POEM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] an odd carriage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an odd carriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302827) by [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha). 



> Thank you, Lalaietha, for your recording permission.

Title: [an odd carriage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/302827)  
Length: 2:02  
File Size/Type: 1.01 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link, no effects](http://www.mediafire.com/?ud53kf8mdl2pqkl)/[Mediafire link, full effects](http://www.mediafire.com/?d07yd3w4lbtom5p)

[Streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/zouf) (full effects only).


End file.
